


Almond Milk

by CalypsoJisung (Charlylii)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, M/M, barista!jisung, mutual pining/flirting, office worker! woojin, the cafe doesnt have almond milk tho, woojin is lactose intolerant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlylii/pseuds/CalypsoJisung
Summary: Woojin spends his lunchbreaks at the Café next to his office. Jisung takes matters into his own hands when his boss refuses to stock almond milk.





	Almond Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Again, not proofread also i'm kind of really sick atm so please be kind about any mistakes or things that dont make sense. i just really wnated to post it

The same monotonous clicking of keys sounded through the office all day. Woojin sighed as he looked at his watch, it was finally time for his lunch break. He grabbed his bag and quickly headed for the elevator, before a coworker could try to talk to him. 

The little bell that was hanging from the doorframe dinged, as Woojin pushed open the door to the Café. Grabbing his wallet from his bag, he headed straight to the counter. 

“Same as usual?” the cute barista, Jisung, as his nametag read, smiled softly at him while already gabbing a cup and writing Woojins name on it.

“Yeah, I guess i don’t have to ask about almond milk,” Woojin sighed and handed over his card to pay for his order, “but i’m glad you at least have cookies i can have without feeling like i’m gonna die.”

Jisung chuckled, “I’m still trying to get my boss to invest in almond milk, you’re not the only one asking for it, but he can be a bit stubborn at times.”

“Hey at least it gives me an excuse to talk to you for longer, than just placing my order.” Woojin smiled and took the cup and the small paper bag from the barista. “See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow!” Jisung smiled, as an idea formed in his head. 

 

The next day Woojin returned to the Café, just like he did every other day. The bell dinged again, and the baristas head snapped up, getting ready to greet his favorite regular. 

Before Woojin even reached the counter, Jisung had already grabbed a cup, writing the older ones name on it as he spoke “Usual again?” Woojin chuckled and nodded, placing the money on the little tray that sat on the counter. 

“You know, I think i would be super bored working in an office like you do.” Jisung mumbled as he prepared the coffee, a small smile creeping up on his face. Woojin hummed in agreement.

“Yeah, I’d rather be doing something else too, but i’ll take what i can get.” he checked his watch, “I gotta head back soon, too. But thank you. Oh and by the way, I’ll be on holiday next week, so you’ll have to miss me for a few days.” 

“What ever will I do without seeing my favorite customer every day?” Jisung frowned as he handed the cup and the paper bag across the counter to his ‘favorite customer’.

“You’ll still see me tomorrow, so i think you will do just fine,” Woojin smirked, “But I really have to head back now. Bye.” A small wave and he was out the door. Jisung grinned to himself as he leant against the counter, eyes following the taller man as he rushed out. 

Woojin was halfway to the office, when he took the first sip of his coffee. A new, yet somehow familiar taste washed over his tongue and he stopped in his tracks. Carefully he took another sip and then promptly turned around to head back to the Café. Quickly he pushed the door open and let his eyes scan the place. Jisung was wiping down some tables, but he did look up when he heard the bell.

“Oh you’re back! Did you forget something, or…?” his voice trailed off towards the end of that sentence, a small smile forming on his face already.

“You used almond milk for my coffee. I thought your boss refused to buy it.” with a few steps Woojin was right next to the barista, who was now carrying a big grin on his face. 

“I may or may not have gone to the supermarket myself after my shift yesterday. Got some almond milk just for you.” 

“That is…. That is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you so much.” Woojin was now smiling just as wide, quickly grabbing a napkin from one of the tables, and a pen from his bag. “How about you text me sometime and then i can make sure you won’t miss my face, while i’m gone next week?” he scribbled down his number on the napkin and gave it to Jisung.

“Yeah, sounds good,” a slight blush formed on the younger ones cheeks, “also, it really was not that big of a deal to get some almond milk. I know it tastes so much better than just regular lacto-free.” Hastily he shoved the napkin into the front pocket of his jeans, still smiling like an idiot. “I’ll text you. But maybe you should get back to work now, don’t want to get you into trouble.”

“I definitely should, but I’ll be waiting for that text. See you tomorrow!” and just like that Woojin was out the door again, almost sprinting to the office to be back on time. 

As he sat down, his phone dinged, signalling a new message, a smile crept onto his face again as he read the text.

J: Hey, It’s Jisung! From the Café

W: Hey Jisung! Glad you could decipher my handwriting! I’ve been told it’s horrible

J: Who said that? Your handwriting is really cute  
i mean, its not horrible  
i didnt say cute  
what

W: well i think you’re cute  
sent a photo  
so you won’t have to miss my face while i’m gone ;)

J: i- wow  
damn you’re just as cute as your handwriting  
i’ll still miss your face tho

W: guess i’ll just have to provide you with daily pictures of my face

Woojin took another sip of his coffee (with almond milk), and then went to work, still smiling at the messages from the barista.

 

A week later Woojin returned to the Café, after his holiday. The little bell dinged and Jisungs head shot up immediately.

“Woojin! You’re back!” Jisung smiled, getting ready to make Woojins regular order. “Oh we got some new pastries, i think you should take a look at them.”

“You know i can’t have dairy Ji, but I’ll take a longing look anyway.” Woojin chuckled and looked at the food display. 

“So you’re calling me Ji now? I like it.” Jisung smiled and brewed some coffee.

“Yeah that’s what I’m calling you. Wait- most of these say dairy free? Ji is this your doing too? You’re seriously the best!” Woojin was grinning from ear to ear. During his holiday they were in constant contact with each other, talking about everything and nothing, from sunrise to sunset. “I’ll take a piece of cheesecake then! I’ve been wanting to try one of your cakes for so long!”

Jisung placed a piece of the cheesecake on a plate and finish preparing Woojins coffee, “They’re on the house today, but only if you sit down and finish the cake here.”

“That is not an offer i can resist. But only if you go out with me some time.” Woojin smiled cheekily as he took his coffee and cake and sat down at one of the tables close to the counter. Jisung blushed and nodded, already grabbing his phone from his pocket.

J: so you want to take me on a proper date?

W: I’m literally sat right here, just come talk to me

J: no  
I’m shy

W: then we’ll text i guess  
yeah i wanna take you on a proper date  
how about this friday?

J: friday sounds good!  
i gotta get back to work now  
but i’ll text you after my shift for details!

 

Woojin looked up at the barista and smiled, before taking a bite of the cake in front of him. He almost melted into the chair at the heavenly taste that spread across his tongue. No one had bothered to make lactose free cheesecake for him in years, not since his mom passed away. He looked up at Jisung again, who was watching him with a small smile and blushed cheeks.

“Ji, who made this? This is the best cheesecake i’ve ever had.”

“Actually, I- I made it.” Jisung smiled as he headed over to Woojins table, a few napkins in hand to make it seem like his trip had a purpose. 

“Thank you so much, seriously. You have no idea how much this means to me.” his smile grew as Jisung sat down at the table with him, “I don’t want to wait until Friday? When does your shift today end?”

“Don’t you have to work yourself? My shift doesn’t end for another hour.”

“I can leave early today, it’s not a big deal. I just really want to get to know you better. I’ll just wait here for you, until your shift is over, if that’s okay with you?”

Jisung nodded and smiled. “Yeah, that’s okay with me. But you better take me on a good date, or I’m never getting almond milk for you again.”


End file.
